dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Jefferson Pierce (Prime Earth)
; Brick City, Cleveland | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 182 lbs. | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Teacher, Vigilante, Adventurer | Education = Amberjack (combat) | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tony Isabella; Trevor von Eeden | First = DC Universe Presents #13 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Jefferson Pierce is a high school teacher, and the vigilante known as Black Lightning. At first, Black Lightning operated in Los Angeles where he developed a partnership with Blue Devil. He valued this partnership so strongly that he did not want to join the Justice League without Blue Devil. He retired from being a vigilante and moved back to Cleveland, where he grew up, with his father so his father can spend his last years surrounded by friends and family. After his father's death, he resumed his Black Lightning identity. | Powers = * : Jefferson is able to generate and manipulate electricity for various purposes. ** : Jefferson is capable of projecting the electricity he produces from his hands, as arcs and blasts. ** : Jefferson's control over electricity allows him to manipulate electromagnetism for various purposes. *** : Jefferson is able to create an electric force field capable of deflect bullets. *** : Black Lightning can use an electro-magnetic push against a metal surface to throw himself incredibly far distances (a move that was taught to him by Cyborg). While escaping the police, Jefferson used their police car to shoot himself a dozen blocks in the air. ** : Jefferson possesses superhuman reflexes, as he has shown himself capable of dodging gunfire at close range. | Abilities = * * : Before becoming a superhero, Jefferson was made to train by his father so he could be prepared for his role as a vigilante. Jefferson was trained by former super-villain Amberjack in hand-to-hand combat. * : While not patrolling the streets of Metropolis, Black Lightning teaches in a school. * : Jefferson was trained by Batman in stealth. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Black Lightning (Jefferson Pierce) was created by Tony Isabella and Trevor von Eeden, first appearing in . However, in the rebooted Prime Earth continuity his first appearance as part of the DC Universe is in Marc Andreyko and Robson Rocha's New 52 DC Universe Presents series. | Trivia = * Jefferson is aware of Batman's true identity - Bruce Wayne. * Jefferson is a fan of Westworld. | Recommended = * DC Universe Presents (Volume 1) ** DC Universe Presents (Volume 1) #13 ** DC Universe Presents (Volume 1) #14 ** DC Universe Presents (Volume 1) #15 ** DC Universe Presents (Volume 1) #16 * Black Lightning: Cold Dead Hands | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Adventurers Category:African American